


Perfect, like you

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, Spanish Translation, Valentine's Day, au meme
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Traducción con autorización del autor original.</b>
</p><p>Harry solo quiere que el Día de San Valentín sea lo más perfecto posible para Louis. Por suerte, esta vez sus planes en realidad funcionan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect, like you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perfect, like you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/693791) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Harry ha estado planeando esto durante meses. Literalmente, ya que desde el cumpleaños de Louis ha estado trabajando en hacer el Día de San Valentín tan especial como sea posible, después de todo, aunque han estado juntos por más de dos años, todavía siente que tiene que impresionar a Louis y darle a conocer lo mucho que lo ama. La medida en que él está totalmente embobado por su novio es algo que nunca podría describir con palabras e incluso con acciones, pero hace su mejor esfuerzo para tratar de hacer que sus sentimientos se demuestren al hacer cosas como estas. Él encuentra difícil expresarse con palabras, así que le es muy difícil explicarle a Louis lo ridículamente enamorado que está de él, así que la mejor manera de expresarlo es hacer que sus planes concluyan con perfección, porque eso es lo que Louis se merece.

Por lo tanto, él ha tenido el suficiente tiempo para asegurarse de que el día que planeó con mucha antelación sea un día libre, para que puedan pasar juntos todo el tiempo que quieran y que sea perfecto. Aunque estar con Louis hará que sea perfecto, por supuesto, pero Louis merece lo mejor.

Harry aún no está seguro de cómo llegó a tener tanta suerte de tener a Louis en su vida, pero está decidido a compensarlo con pequeñas cosas como con la planificación del perfecto día de San Valentín que pasarán solamente ellos dos.

Los chicos son geniales, por supuesto, pero ama ser solamente él y Louis, por eso el tiempo que pasan juntos lo ha atesorado. Especialmente ahora que en estos días es muy difícil que lo tengan, debido a que Louis compró un departamento bajo las órdenes de su gestión, y a Eleanor asechando sus vidas. Así que cuando están solos se siente como algo raro y especial, y Harry está decidido a que sea mucho más que eso.

***

Despertarse con el brazo de Louis envuelto alrededor de su cintura, la cara hundida en el hueco de su cuello permitiéndole oler el dulce aroma del champú de fresa y el sudor de Louis, siempre ha sido la forma favorita de Harry para empezar el día. Hay algo tan perfecto en mirar hacia abajo y ver en tus brazos a la persona con la que sabes que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida, y él sabe en ese momento que no quiere estar en otro lugar que no sea en esa cama, con el cálido peso del cuerpo de Louis apretado contra su costado como un recordatorio constante de lo afortunado que es de haber caído de manera irreversible en el amor.

Pero este día no se trata de él, así que con un pequeño suspiro se desliza con cuidado de debajo del agarre de Louis y se sienta en la cama. A través de los años ha perfeccionado el arte de desentrañar su cuerpo del de Louis sin despertarlo, pero él todavía está muy satisfecho de sí mismo cuando se las arregla para ponerse algo de ropa (no es una decisión personal, pero últimamente ha tenido que soportar muchas conversaciones dolorosamente incómodas con los vecinos que lo han visto por la venta deambulando desnudo) y sale de la habitación, mientras que su compañero sigue roncando suavemente debajo de las sábanas.

Hace frio en el pasillo. Abotonándose su camisa para contrarrestar el frío de la mañana de febrero, Harry hace su camino a la cocina donde saca un delantal y un set de utensilios para hacer el desayuno. Hoy tiene que ser un día especial para Louis. Harry decide verter la harina y romper los huevos en un bol y empieza a batir la mezcla de panqueques mientras canta los primeros compases de Truly, Madly, Deeply. Es, definitivamente, su canción favorita del álbum, en parte por su dúo con Louis, pero es más bien por el choque de sus voces cuando termina el verso y la voz de Louis se une con la suya.

Los brazos de Louis se envuelven alrededor de la cintura de Harry, de alguna manera se las ha arreglado para viajar en silencio al otro lado de la cocina, y comienzan a cantar juntos, sus voces se enredan juntas formando algo mucho más grande y espectacular. Es un poco difícil mezclar cuando él tiene a Louis envuelto a su alrededor como un mono, pero por lo menos eso ayuda a Harry a enfocarse en algo más para distraerse de su dureza tan temprano en la mañana. Hay algo acerca de cuándo Louis se despierta – el pelo despeinado que cae sobre su frente, los ojos hinchados y sus extremidades tan suaves y táctiles —que vuelve loco a Harry.

Una vez que la canción ha terminado, Louis presiona un beso en la unión entre el cuello y el hombro de Harry (porque sabe que es el punto más sensible de su novio) y acaricia un poco la piel.

“Buenos días amor” susurra, luego se aleja a regañadientes para agarrar una sartén del armario y lo coloca en la encimera.

“Tengo hambre” explica en ese acento maravillosamente tranquilo que pone en las mañanas, y que nada más él es quien lo escucha en toda su gloria, y Harry sonríe, mueve la cabeza y se pone a verter la mezcla en la sartén.

“Buen trabajo, uno de nosotros puede cocinar entonces” dice sonriendo con descaro, subiendo el calor de la cocina y sigue cocinando. Louis jadea al darse cuenta que sus habilidades culinarias fueron insultadas, pero él sabe que en cierto punto es verdad. Con una sonrisa perezosa pone la mesa para los dos y se siente cuando termina, admirando la forma en que el cuerpo de su novio se menea al ritmo de la melodía que está tarareando mientras voltea el panqueque como un experto y se arregla el sombrero de chef que está sobre su mata de rizos indisciplinados.

Él quiere decirle que lo ama, pero tiene en cuenta que decirlo mientras Harry cocina no es buena idea. Harry todavía tiene el hábito de ruborizarse cuando Louis dice esas dos palabras de forma inesperada y, a continuación, entra en una especie de bruma de enamorado que es totalmente adorable, sí, pero mejor se abstiene de decir algo porque no quiere que Harry queme su desayuno.

“¡Voila!”

Louis está tan atrapado en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que Harry ha terminado de hacer el primer panqueque hasta que de pronto un plato se desliza sobre la mesa frente a él y un rostro radiante se encuentra frente al suyo. El panqueque está un poco deforme, y parece que se quedó atascado en la sartén, pero es perfecto y Louis lo dice mientras rocía azúcar y un poco de jugo de limón sobre la parte superior del panqueque.

“Justo como te gusta”

***

Después de su tercer panqueque los dos quedan bastante llenos, a diferencia si Niall hubiera estado ahí, porque probablemente él se habría comido al menos diez. Louis tiene una mancha de mermelada en su labio inferior y no debería de ser tan sexy como lo es, pero también tiene una expresión que hace que Harry quiera darle un beso y algo más.

Pasando su bocado final, Harry sabe que él está más que dispuesto a cumplir con la silenciosa solicitud y se inclina sobre la mesa para capturar los labios de Louis con los suyos. Su lengua limpia la mermelada de frambuesa, y se deleita con el sabor de la boca de Louis mientras sus manos se extienden hasta el nacimiento del suave cabello de Louis. Con el fin de acercarlos para que puedan profundizar el beso, Harry tiene que apoyarse más en la mesa, y siente que su camisa se mancha con la miel de caña en su plato, lo cual es un poco asqueroso pero merece la pena.

De hecho, cuando la lengua de Louis está pasando a lo largo de los bordes de su boca y sus manos están en su cuello y el momento es tan increíblemente perfecto, todo vale la pena.

Cuando finalmente tienen que separarse para ser capaces de respirar, Louis se ve sorprendido y complacido: sus ojos están brillantes, su cabello está más desordenado que antes, sus labios están rojos y ligeramente hinchados pero aún así tienen una sonrisa de satisfacción.

“¿A qué se debió eso?” pregunta, perplejo, pero sin dejar de sonreír como un tonto. Harry se encoje de hombros.

“Porque te amo, idiota. Además de que es el Día de San Valentín, ¿recuerdas?”.

Louis sonríe, porque honestamente ha olvidado que este es el día en que pueden ser tan románticos como les gusta y no hay nadie que pueda hacer algo al respecto, entonces eso lo hace querer besar de nuevo a Harry y justo cuando está por hacerlo, un dedo largo y pálido apretado contra sus labios lo detiene.

“Uh—uh” sonríe Harry, todavía mirando a Louis como si estuviera mirando la luna y las estrellas. “Tienes que ir a cambiarte, así podremos llegar a tiempo”.

Louis levanta una ceja.

“¿Llegar a dónde? ¿Qué has estado planeando, Styles?”.

Conteniendo una carcajada, Harry simplemente golpea su nariz con complicidad y comienza a levantar los platos en lugar de responder.

“Es algo que yo sé, y tú tienes que averiguarlo. Ahora ve a cambiarte, mejillas dulces”

Suspirando melodramáticamente, Louis le sopla un beso antes de salir de la cocina, preguntándose qué demonios puede ser lo que planeó Harry.

***

Resulta que los planes de Harry implican un montón de tiendas (en su mayoría, pequeñas boutiques que normalmente harían reír a Louis por la ropa demasiado bohemia y por los clientes que parecen tener el pelo teñido de colores extravagantes, pero hoy lo hacen sonreír porque se trata de los lugares especiales de Harry y porque ahora él está ahí también) y en general, dar un paseo por Londres y jugar su juego favorito: ‘esconderse de las fans y joder a los paparazzi’.

Normalmente tendrían mucho cuidado mientras están en el centro de la ciudad donde hay tantos pares de ojos que podrían detectarlos fácilmente, pero hoy no pueden concentrarse en eso. Louis sabe que está pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo mirando los ojos de Harry al igual que sus labios de una manera que es todo menos platónico. Así que sus brazos se envuelven casi inconscientemente alrededor de la cintura del otro como un pequeño acto de desafío en su día libre.

Todo esto le hace recordar el pasado San Valentín, cuando estaban en París concentrándose más en estar completamente enamorados en lugar de actuar como dos miembros rectos de la creciente boyband más grande del mundo. Ahora, por supuesto, eso es rara vez una opción para ellos, sin embargo Harry parece determinado en que hoy sea una excepción. ¡Está actuando más gay de lo que normalmente haría en casa!

Sin embargo, Louis no puede dejar de amar eso de él: la forma en que nunca puede dejar de ser él mismo cuando se trata de su novio, no importa cuántas veces su gestión lo impida.

De todos modos, después de haber pasado la mayor parte del día fuera, Louis está agotado cuando llegan a casa, y él prácticamente se derrumba en el sofá sin ni siquiera quitarse la chaqueta de mezclilla que le robó a Harry esta mañana. Su brazo todavía duele después de haberse hecho un tatuaje que Harry había organizado para él, y pone las manos sobre su pecho fingiendo agonía, demandando que Harry debe ser quien acomode en su lugar todo lo que acaban de comprar. Riéndose del comportamiento dramático de su novio, Harry lleva las bolsas de compras a la cocina y sirve una copa de vino para cada uno.

Comieron demasiado en un maravilloso aunque nada romántico restaurante de sushi, por lo que ninguno de ellos tiene hambre, pero él puede decir por el lenguaje corporal de Louis que está relajado. No importa lo mucho que actúen como ellos, siguen siendo estresante ser Harry Styles y Louis Tomlinson de One Direction.

Cuando vuelve a entrar a la sala, Louis está de rodillas delante del reproductor de DVD, claramente acaba de introducir un disco en el aparato eléctrico.

“¿Qué vamos a ver, bebé?” pregunta Harry con curiosidad, pero Louis apenas sonríe mientras se pone de pie y toma un vaso de las manos de Harry antes de inclinarse para besarlo. Tarareando contra los labios de Harry, su mano libre se envuelve alrededor de su hombro y sus labios forman una sonrisa.

“Estaba queriendo hacer esto durante todo el día” admite. “Te ves tan hermoso”.

Harry sonríe y se ruboriza como una colegiala.

“Adulador” bromea, arrastrando a Louis hasta el sofá, acurrucándose juntos mientras los créditos de apertura aparecen. Sonriendo, Harry vuelve la cabeza para descansarla sobre la de Louis, a sabiendas de que esta es la película romántica favorita de su novio. Sin ni siquiera tener que hablar, Louis se reposiciona un poco en el sofá para que Harry pueda descansar encima de él, mientras que la película inicia. Tener a Louis tan cerca de él, su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla y el pulso de su corazón bombeando al ritmo del suyo, nunca se ha sentido tan bien como lo hace ahora.

Louis está claramente y totalmente absorto en la película, a pesar de haberla visto dios sabe cuántas veces, pero los ojos de Harry pasean un poco por la habitación hasta que de repente se centra en la repisa de la chimenea donde las tarjetas de San Valentín han sido cuidadosamente colocadas. Louis tuvo que haberlo hecho antes, cuando él estaba en la cocina.

Cada año tenían un concurso para encontrar la tarjeta más barata y cursi —la más rosa, más tierna o de otra forma, de mal gusto. El año pasado, Louis fue el claro ganador con una monstruosidad de tarjeta con brillo en todas las superficies disponibles, pero Harry piensa que él llegó incluso a superarlo con una tarjeta francamente inquietante que no solamente muestra la cara de Justin Bieber en todo el frente, además de que la canción ‘Boyfriend’ suena cada vez que se abre. Harry está secretamente orgulloso de que él hizo reír a Louis tanto que casi lo hizo caer de su asiento en el restaurante cuando se la mostró.

Sus manos se encuentran jugando con el pelo en la base del cuello de Louis, cuando en la pantalla, lo personajes se enamoran en Nueva York. Él decide que no le importaría huir a Estados Unidos y no volver nunca más. Ellos podrían viajar y hacer música y, finalmente, establecerse en el medio de la nada y formar una gran familia. Él va a decírselo a Louis en algún momento, cuando haya bebido demasiado o cuando esté en la etapa antes de dormir en donde todo parece posible y que pueden vencer lo que impida vivir su fantasía juntos. Con un suspiro de satisfacción, se reacomoda en el sofá y cierra los ojos por un segundo ya que tener a Louis a su lado y con el calor filtrándose en sus huesos hace que se sienta perezoso y feliz.

***

Harry parpadea despertando un par de horas más tarde, después de no darse cuenta de que cuando fue que se quedó dormido, y encuentra que la película ha terminado y Louis está acurrucado a su lado, todavía en su propio mundo de sueños.

Sonriendo, se extrae cuidadosamente de su cargo en medio de montañas de cojines y del cuerpo caliente de Louis y admira la forma de dormir de su novio. Un suspiro de felicidad se escapa de sus labios mientras se inclina hacia delante para darle un beso a Louis en la sien, y luego hace su camino a través de la habitación hacia la puerta entreabierta. Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para resolver todo lo que necesita para la próxima etapa de su plan…

***

“¿Louis?” los ojos del joven comienzan a parpadear al llamado de su nombre, pero él todavía no está del todo despierto cuando la suave llamada viene de nuevo. “Louis, despierta, cariño”.

Con un bostezo, Louis extiende sus brazos para estirar su espalda y abre completamente los ojos para ver la cara sonriente de Harry por encima de la suya.

“¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?” susurra, porque no quiere romper el preciado silencio del momento en la repentina oscuridad de la habitación que había estado perfectamente bien iluminada cuando se había quedado dormido. Sin embargo, Harry simplemente niega con la cabeza y sus rizos se mueven en todas direcciones.

“Solo unas pocas horas, no te preocupes, pero tengo algo que mostrarte” intrigado, Louis permite que Harry tire de él suavemente del sofá a través de la habitación a oscuras, pero se sorprende cuando llegan al pasillo y un par de fuertes y pálidas manos se posan sobre sus ojos. Él se detiene al instante ante su repentina falta de visión, pero Harry está justo detrás de él y el calor de su pecho contra la parte posterior de Louis, es lo suficiente para animarse a continuar caminando. Él confía en Harry con su vida, sabe que no lo dejará chocar contra nada.

Cuando se detienen otra vez, Louis calcula que deben estar fuera de la puerta de su dormitorio y, por supuesto, cuando las manos se separan de su cara, él se encuentra en la puerta de la habitación que él y Harry han compartido más o menos desde que se mudaron juntos. La habitación ‘oficial’ de Harry no es utilizada a excepción de los momentos ocasionales en que Zayn y Liam duermen en ella. Sin embargo, no es solamente su dormitorio lo que él está viendo. Oh no.

Harry estuvo claramente ocupado mientras Louis estaba dormido, la habitación está completamente redecorada. Las velas iluminan el espacio de todas las superficies disponibles, las fotografías de ellos juntos en las que parecen tan dichosamente feliz de estar en compañía de los demás se agrupan en la parte superior de su cómoda, y lo mejor de todo, hay pétalos de rosas esparcidos por todo el suelo y la cama está cubierta de sábanas blancas. En el medio del colchón, los pétalos están puestos en forma de un corazón, en una manera tan cursi y tan sincera y significativa que Louis siente como su corazón parece explotar.

Él puede sentir que sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de agua cuando su visión se vuelve borrosa, y su mano se extiende involuntariamente para traer a Harry junto a él. Nadie ha hecho algo así por él antes —nunca nadie ha pensado que era lo suficientemente especial. Entonces sus ojos se posan sobre los juguetes sexuales y el lubricante que descansa sobre la mesa de noche y él se ríe entre dientes porque, honestamente, eso es tan típico en Harry para contrarrestar el romanticismo de la escena con los preparativos de la actividad favorita de Louis. Bueno, tal vez después de cantar.

Sin embargo, la risa hace que Harry se preocupe de que haya hecho algo mal, porque él frunce el ceño y se vuelve rápidamente a Louis para tomar su expresión como signo de desagrado.

“¿Es demasiado?” pregunta un poco abatido, y Louis inmediatamente lamenta haberse reído porque ahora Harry se siente humillado cuando en realidad esto es probablemente lo cosa más increíble que jamás haya hecho por él en todo el tiempo que han estado juntos.

“¡No, en absoluto!” le dice, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry y lo acerca lo más posible hacia él, como si por medio del contacto físico pueda transmitir la intensa cantidad de amor que está actualmente sintiendo hacia él. ¡“Es increíble, Haz! No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto para mí. Estoy abrumado…” Su voz se apaga mientras mira alrededor de la habitación, dándose cuenta de más detalles cada vez que observa el transformado entorno.

Ahora es el turno de Harry para reír.

“Louis Tomlinson sin palabras: es algo que nunca pensé que vería”. Louis sonríe a eso también, a continuación, toman un tiempo en silencio, durante el cual las manos de Harry se las arreglan para conseguir un apretón en su camiseta y sus caderas parecen de repente mucho más cerca que antes.

“¿De verdad te gusta?”.

Mirando hacia arriba, Louis presiona sus frentes porque lo que ahora se están mirando profundamente a los ojos del otro, el azul choca contra el verde y se mezclan y moldean juntos en una mirada que está llena de pasión y comprensión y amor puro sin adulterar.

“Harry, es perfecto”. Y él lo dice totalmente en serio.

Harry mira a Louis como si fuera la cura del cáncer o el termino del calentamiento global, y entonces mira los colores rojos de las marcas que ha hecho sobre la clavícula de Louis (y, si, quiere volver a hacerlo).

“Justo como te gusta”.

Sonriendo ante su sentimiento cursi, Louis mantiene sus ojos abiertos mientras presiona sus labios en un beso suave y dulce, pero prácticamente perfecto.

“¿Vamos a darle un buen uso a esta cama?” pregunta con descaro y vuelve a abrazarlo más fuerte y la sonrisa en la cara de Harry es respuesta suficiente.

***

Varias rondas de ruidoso y apasionado sexo después, Harry y Louis se besan perezosamente bajo la tenue luz de las casi quemadas velas, mientras que sus manos están entrelazadas sobre la cama. No hace mucho tiempo ambos se estaban chupando uno al otro al mismo tiempo (una posición que pasa a ser una de sus favorita, pero por desgracia es bastante difícil de realizar), y después de que los dos habían quedado destrozados lo único que Harry pudo hacer es retroceder un poco en el colchón hasta que sus cabezas quedaron posicionadas una encima de la otra. Todo esto ha culminado en el hecho de que actualmente están besándose de una manera que es vagamente similar a la escena de Peter Parker y Mary Jane en la película de Spiderman favorita de Harry.

La cara de Louis está ruborizada, los labios hinchados, el pelo alborotado sobre la frente y Harry jura que nunca ha estado más hermoso. Él diría que sí, pero el momento es demasiado perfecto para arruinarlo con palabras y, de todos modos, no hay suficientes palabras para describir lo hermoso y maravilloso y sorprendente que siempre ha sabido que Louis es, pero que ahora se está convirtiendo en algo tan totalmente claro para él.

En su lugar, opta por dos palabras que nunca se cansará de decirle a Louis por todo el tiempo que viva, y Louis sonríe y mientras lo besa él vuelve a repetir esas palabras. Las cuales son lentas y espesas por el sueño, y aun así no dejan de ser sinceras. Por varios minutos más permanecen en la misma posición, sin ganas de moverse a pesar del ángulo ligeramente torpe en el cual están acostados.

Harry nunca se aburrirá de los labios de Louis —la forma en que se ponen tan sensibles después de las sesiones de largos besos, los pequeños gemidos emitidos por la boca cuando lo pellizca— pero finalmente Louis murmura algo en contra de sus labios y él se retira para dejarlo hablar coherentemente.

“¿Qué sucede, amor?”.

“Estoy cansado” explica Louis, con los ojos revoloteando más de lo normal, y Harry se acuerda de la conversación de esta mañana —aunque parece mucho más tiempo de lo que él piensa. “¿Podemos dormir?”.

Sonriendo dócilmente, Harry obliga a su cuerpo dormido a levantarse de la cama y funcionar correctamente para que pueda caminar los pocos pasos hacia el borde de la cama y acurrucarse junto a Louis. Es cierto que termina casi derrumbándose encima del pecho bronceado de Louis, disfrutando de la sensación de la mezcla del sudor de sus cuerpos agotados y Louis resopla una carcajada antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de la espalda baja de Harry y lo sostiene cerca por lo que sus cuerpos se moldean como si estuviera hecho el uno para el otro.

“Gracias por hoy, Hazza” dice en voz baja, claramente medio dormido, pero decidido a expresar su gratitud por el arduo trabajo y esfuerzo que Harry ha realizado para darle más de lo que se merece.

“No fue nada…” murmura Harry, pero Louis persiste.

“Si… fue perfecto”.

Cuando su agarre se afloja en la cintura de Harry y su mandíbula se afloja, se pone de manifiesto por su respiración pesada que él está fuera de combate.

Lo último que Harry ve antes de caer en un sueño profundo, es un brazo al lado de las sábanas blancas, y la marca de un nuevo tatuaje vibra en la oscuridad. Había un montón de opciones para elegir en la tienda de tatuajes, pero al final se decidieron por un bonito diseño, simple: él tiene una cerradura, Louis tiene una llave.

Eso es lo que siempre han sido —Louis hace el trabajo duro para asegurarse de que sus secretos permanezcan encerrados dentro del pecho de Harry, pero al mismo tiempo es solo Louis el que puede hacer que se abra correctamente y se exprese.

Louis hace todo, y sin embargo, él también no hace más que ser él mismo, y al hacerlo, él es (en los ojos de Harry) completamente perfecto.

“Justo como me gusta” susurra contra la suave piel del pecho de Louis, luego sus ojos se cierran y cae dormido en lo que es posiblemente su posición favorita: con Louis justo a su lado.


End file.
